For Always & Eternity
by xMidnightStar
Summary: Seventh year. Scorpius hoped all the insane adventures were behind him and Albus. With the Time Turner destroyed, and everything set right in the world things should have been easy and calm. But as it turns out, everything was about to change for the two best friends. Things didn't work out with Rose, and now the two friends were faced with figuring out what was between them.


**Chapter One: One Last Time**

Scorpius' Hogwarts years had been one hell of an adventure, to say the least.

He, a Malfoy, had befriended a Potter. The pair had gone on the craziest adventures because of an old Time Turner they had found together, leading them to become trapped in 1981 where, ultimately, they defeated Voldemort's child. All of this had taken place before and during his fourth year. Now, preparing for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, it seemed like a lifetime ago. He and Albus were still the best of friends. He'd even dated Rose Weasley for a little while in fifth year, but that hadn't worked out. She was far too bossy and controlling. Scorpius found it really unnerving to be around her and do everything she told him to. He had chosen to end it with her at the end of that year.

During his sixth year, he focused on his studies, trying with little success to ignore the fact that he had feelings for his best friend that were more than just a friendly basis. Throughout their friendship, there had always been small moments that had hinted at the possibility of something more, but both boys had always ignored it. Especially since Scorpius had obsessed over Rose so much. He often wondered if he and Albus would have become a couple years ago if he hadn't had such a big crush on her. It wasn't like he didn't have one on Albus as well, he did and always had. He'd just denied those feelings, focusing his efforts on her rather than him.

September 1, 2023

Scorpius sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, startled to see his father leaning against the doorframe, sipping a cup of coffee. Draco was watching him with an odd expression on his face that Scorpius couldn't quite place. He scowled, "Why are you standing there looking at me like that?"

Straightening up and moving to set his mug down on the dresser, Draco sat down beside his only child and spoke, "This is the last time I get to send you off to Hogwarts. Forgive me if I'm feeling a little emotional thinking about it."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his father, but still leaned over and hugged him. "I'm not going anywhere Dad. Like I'd leave you in this huge house all alone after I graduate." He stood and moved over to his dresser pulling out his school robes. He stood staring at his father for a moment.

"What?" His father asked as Scorpius chewed on the corner of his bottom lip.

"Well unless you plan on dressing me yourself, could you get out?" His father chuckled as he stood, retrieving his mug from the dresser and leaving the room.

Scorpius shut the door and began to change from his pajamas into his school robes. He stood for a moment in front of the mirror. His father was right about one thing, this was the last time he would be getting ready to go off to school. He was excited, but also scared at the same time. He was going to be turning eighteen this term and about to embark into adulthood. He still hadn't really thought about what he would do after Hogwarts. He had no idea where his life would go, or who he would end up marrying, if he even got married! All he knew was that he would be living here in his family's Manor just as every Malfoy for the last several generations had.

Stuffing his wand into the hidden pocket inside his robes, the young wizard made his way out of his room and down to the kitchen where his father now sat at the dining table reading the Daily Prophet. He sat down in his usual seat and started spooning scrambled eggs onto his plate, along with bacon and some toast. He could tell by the slightly over cooked bacon and lightly burned toast that his father had dismissed the house elves and prepared this breakfast on his own. Scorpius always liked when his father attempted to cook. It wasn't the greatest food, but it meant a lot. He bit into his toast. It crunched loudly, causing Draco to look up from the paper and smirk. "I might have toasted it a bit too long. Sorry. I can call the elves in to make you something better."

Scorpius shook his head, "No...no...dad it's fine." He smiled at his father as he continued to eat.

"Hurry up, though, we do need to get down to the train station pretty quickly." Scorpius nodded as he ate quickly.

As he finished, Scorpius pulled his wand out and sent his plate and the other dishes towards the sink quickly charming them to self-clean so that no one would have to worry about doing it by hand. He made his way towards the entrance hall of the house where his trunk and owl, who was not thrilled about being put in her cage, sat waiting for him. The owl hooted angrily at him as he picked her cage up. "I know. I'm sorry. You'll be at the school owlery soon." He pushed a few treats through the metal bars, hoping to calm her for a little while. "Dad come on!" He called through the house, jumping as he noticed his father right behind him. Draco grabbed Scorpius' trunk then grabbed his son's arm.

The pair apparated to the platform. It was already busy with students and their families. Scorpius placed his owl and trunk in the growing pile of student belongings. He smiled at his dad, hugging him briefly. "See you at Christmas!" He then looked around the platform spotting Albus' family, but no sign of Albus himself. James waved at him and motioned towards the train. Scorpius smiled and nodded, jumping onto the train.

He passed Rose and she gave him a slightly dirty look. He frowned in response. She hadn't been too thrilled about him breaking up with her over a year ago, something he still didn't understand. She hadn't really even wanted to be with him, to begin with. He sighed and pushed past the confused first years trying to find compartments. He already knew where Albus would be. The two boys had sat in the same compartment since second year. It was known as the Slytherin car not because it actually belonged to Slytherin, but because they had claimed it as their own years ago.

Sure enough, as he slid open the car door, Albus looked up meeting his gaze and smiling, motioning eagerly for Scorpius to join him. Before he was even seated Albus launched into a speech about all the fun things he and his family had done over the summer. Scorpius, of course, already knew his family had ventured into the muggle world and visited Disney World over in the United States. He had been invited to go along, but he'd opted not to since the Weasleys were accompanying the Potters on the trip. He hadn't wanted to be around Rose more than he had to. As tempting as spending all that time with Albus was, he just didn't want to be around her. He smiled as his best friend prattled on and on about the rides, the food, and scenery. His friend's excitement was written on his face. He'd known from his letters and postcards how much fun he'd had, and how much he wished he had gone too. But, Albus wasn't mad, he understood why he hadn't gone.

Albus pulled out a photo album, pointing out all sorts of things. They contained a variety of pictures that moved, like all the portraits and photos in the wizarding world, and also several that didn't move. He'd seen pictures like this many times in the Potter household. Scorpius had stared at one family photo of the Potters for several minutes the first time he visited Albus years ago, expecting it to move. Harry had explained that it had been taken with a muggle camera and muggle photos didn't move. Now, he was used to all the different muggle things that Albus' family had. He sometimes envied Al for being able to experience all the different wonders that the muggle world held. It held, in his opinion, a magic of its own.

Halfway through the train ride, most of the Slytherins had come over to look at Albus' album. As they flipped through he told the story of each photo. His hands, no longer on the album, were down on the seat. Scorpius hadn't really noticed this. He was just enjoying being around all of his friends again. He had been sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, listening to Albus and their peers talk excitedly, but now his limbs felt stiff having not moved much since sitting down.

He stretched his arms above his head and pulled his legs up into the seat, folding them so that he was sitting cross-legged. He set his hands down on the seat, and, without intending to, he had placed his right hand on top of Albus'. He heard the pause in Albus' speech at the same moment that he realized what he had done. Albus looked over at him with a questioning look on his face. Scorpius looked down at his lap chewing on his lip. He expected Albus to pull his hand away, but much to his surprise he didn't. He actually turned his palm up and laced his fingers with his. Scorpius glanced over at Albus, his expression confused. Albus simply smiled and shifted his position in the seat so their hands were concealed from their peers and continued talking about his family's vacation. Smiling to himself, Scorpius lightly ran his thumb over the back of Albus' hand, to which he responded to by gently squeezing his.

He leaned his head against the window, watching the scenery fly past them as the train sped towards its destination. Scorpius was still listening to Albus, but his mind was racing preventing him from focusing on anything but the fact that his hand was entwined with his best friend's hand. He was sure everyone could hear his heart pounding in his chest. The cool glass against the side of his face was calming. He could see Hogwarts in the distance, which meant they were getting really close to Hogsmeade Station. He didn't quite know what to expect once they arrived at the school. He did, however, think this would be a one-time occurrence with Albus. It wasn't like they would just jump into a relationship with each other. They were going to have to talk about this at some point and figure out what it meant.

But for now, it was enjoyable. He didn't want the moment to end, but the train sounded its whistle and the brakes screeched as they started pulling into Hogsmeade Station. Just like that, Albus' hand slipped from his to lift the photo album off the table. He tried to hide the disappointment from his best friend. He wasn't sure how successful he had been though since Albus shot him a worried look. Scorpius smiled in response, hoping to show Albus that he was okay.

Scorpius stood up and started to leave the train car to head towards the carriages, but someone grabbed his arm stopping him from getting more than a foot from where he had been sitting. He turned to look at the person who grabbed him. "Could you let go of-oh!" Realizing it was Albus he sat back down and looked curiously at his friend. Albus flashed a bit of parchment folded up in his robe pocket.

"Stole the map from James," he whispered. "He doesn't need it. He graduated two years ago."

Scorpius shook his head, clearly, his friend was plotting a new adventure. Without even seeing it, he knew the map was the Marauder's Map. "You already wanting to cause trouble? Classes haven't even started yet Albus!" He smiled at his friend, "And you wonder why you were placed in Slytherin."

Albus shoved Scorpius, "Oh be quiet. Your life would be boring without me in it."

He couldn't argue that. His life was certainly full of adventure. Meeting and becoming friends with Albus first year had definitely been life changing. "Yeah, well as long as it doesn't involve stealing any more Time Turners, I'm in." Albus smirked.

"No, we aren't stealing a Time Turner. Besides, we destroyed it. I'm pretty sure that was the only one left."

As the car emptied the two friends stood and made their way off the train. They hung back letting the carriages fill up. After a few minutes, they were the only two students waiting to board the carriages. Somehow they'd managed to get one to themselves, which was something they hadn't managed once since attending Hogwarts. So far, seventh year was turning out to be a bunch of firsts for the two friends.

Albus dropped down next to Scorpius, even though there was a whole bench on the other side of the carriage that he could have sat and stretched out on. Scorpius swallowed, very aware of how close Albus was sitting to him. He watched as his friend unfolded the map and tapped his wand on it.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good."

Albus watched in awe as the map sprang to life. He had heard about it from Harry, James and even Albus, but he had never actually seen it in action. His mouth fell open as he stared at it. Albus laughed, "Close your mouth before you drool on it Scorp." He was teasing, Scorpius knew that. He closed his mouth and stuck his tongue out at Albus. They both laughed.

"So, I was thinking tonight after everyone's gone to bed, we can grab the cloak, this map and go explore the castle more than we ever have before." Of course, Albus had an adventure ready. Scorpius grinned. He was in. He always was. He would follow Albus blindly into battle and always stick by his side.

Their carriage stopped, which meant they had arrived at the school. Albus muttered, "Mischief managed," and quickly stuffed the map back into his pocket. Scorpius had meant to ask about what had happened on the train, since they'd been able to be alone in the carriage, but Albus had distracted him with the map. He climbed out and waited for Albus. They walked into the school together in silence. The two friends followed the crowd of students into the Great Hall. Scorpius took his usual seat at the Slytherin table. Albus dropped down beside him where he always sat. It was easy to fall into normal habits and routines at Hogwarts. Each year it was the same thing as the year before with the opening feast. Wide-eyed and nervous first years were sorted into their houses, they stuffed their faces with amazing food, and then headed to their dorms for the night.

This time, however, they had plans for mischief.

Both Albus and Scorpius rushed down to the Slytherin dormitories. They changed into their pajamas and crawled into their four post beds. Both boys pretending to be asleep while their room mates started getting ready for bed too. Scorpius managed to actually slip into a deep sleep while waiting for the chance to leave the common room with Albus.


End file.
